valdemarfandomcom-20200214-history
Darian
Darian 'Night-Walker' Firkin k'Vala k'Valdemar. Originally from Errold's Grove. After his parents vanished without a word he was given over to Wizard Justyn a former mercenary hedge-wizard badly injured during the Mage Storms. Darian didn't want to be a wizard or learn magic, he resented the old wizard despite the fact that Justyn cared for him and understood the boy's circumstances. Darian had gone to the Pelagirs Forest on an errand during which the northlander clan known as the Blood Bear Clan was set to attack Errold's Grove. Wizard Justyn sacrificed himself to slow down the barbarian horde which was led by a mage wearing an eclipse medallion. During his escape into the Pelagirs Forest, he was chased by a few of the barbarians, to be saved by Snowfire k'Vala one of the infamous Hawkbrothers. After awakening at the Tayledras (Hawkbrother) camp, he started to learn their ways and their language and eventually was offered to become adopted by Snowfire as his brother-- which he quickly agreed to. Distressed over Justyn's death, Darian later learned that the Blood Bear Clan had not only sacked the village but captured the villagers, so he along with his brother Snowfire and others of their camp, including the non-humans planned a night attack on Errold's Grove. During the attack, Darian was forced to kill the Eclipse Mage of the Blood Bear Clan. After the attack, he planned to leave and be trained by the Tayledras, his adoptive people but the villagers of Errold's Grove were upset at the idea, so he formulated a plan, to eventually return as a mage and as an envoy and ambassador of the Hawkbrothers to Valdemar. His brother Snowfire and his mentor Starfall agreed this was wise beyond his years, so he was rewarded with being able to bond with his bondbird, Kuari, an eagle-owl. Years later he returned to create a vale that would become an embassy for the Tayledras, as well as other Kaled'a'in people; their allies the gryphons, kyree, hertasi, dyheli; the Valdemaran Crown along with their Heralds and their Companions and eventually even the Northlander Clans allied with the Valdemarans. This Vale became known as k'Valdemar Vale. Darian Firkin was eventually trained by legendary Healing Adept Mage, Firesong k'Treva, Adept Starfall's son. Darian became a Master level Healing Adept Mage and also an Elder of k'Valdemar Vale. He was knighted by Lord Breon of Kelmskeep as Owl-Knight of the Tayledras and then later became 'Night-Walker' an adopted member of the Ghost Cat Clan. During which he started seeing the ghostly avatars of the northlanders; this along with other clues would lead to the conclusion that his birth parents were still alive in the far northwest of the northlands. During his venture to track his mother and father, his team learned that the Wolverine Clan had taken up where Blood Bear left off. They were forced to watch horrible events and not be able to help, even having to battle a Cold-Drake. Eventually they found his mother and father, along with a group of unknown younger siblings. They had been adopted by the Raven Clan, unfortunately the clan was scared because of Wolverine and another Eclipse Mage who led them as one had led the Blood Bears. This would lead to Darian to have a wizards-duel while his friends and family fought against some of the barbarian horde, those remnants of Blood Bear. Darian defeated the Eclipse Mage, his team and the Raven Clan had won the day. He was sad but relieved to leave without his family in tow, they had grown apart, they loved one another but were still strangers to him. Darian Firkin returned to his vale where he married Keisha Alder, Chief Healer of k'Valdemar Vale and of Errold's Grove. Bondbird His bondbird is Kuari, an eagle-owl. Relationships * Keisha Alder (Mate) * Snowfire k'Vala (Adoptive Brother, Scout and Elder of k'Valdemar Vale) * Firesong k'Treva (Teacher) * Nightwind k'Leshya (Wife of Snowfire, Trondi'irn and Elder of k'Valdemar Vale) * Kelvren (Head of k'Valdemar's Silver Gryphons and one of Darian's bestfriends) * Steelmind k'Vala (Friend and member of k'Valdemar Vale) * Shandi Alder (Sister-in-law, Valdemar Herald and Steelmind's love interest) * Wintersky k'Vala (Scout of k'Valdemar Vale and one of Darian's bestfriends) * Starfall k'Vala (Teacher and Elder of k'Valdemar Vale) In the series Darian appears in the following works: * Owlflight, Darian's Tale, volume 1 * ''Owlsight'', Darian's Tale, volume 2 * ''Owlknight'', Darian's Tale, volume 3 Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Tayledras